Her edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Magnus hopes that William could help Kate out. But the Scar on Wills upper spine is causing him pain. Which he hides from Everyone in the sanctuary. What started with the Edge continues, in Her edge.
1. Chapter 1

**The difference between an appointment and a session. A doctor makes a meeting or appointment but a mental health worker makes a session.** **I write this way because I have a medical back ground.**

He walked out of the kitchen leaving her behind. With the promise that he would help her come noon tomorrow. 'He promised.' So he couldn't back out now. What was he going to do? As he walked the hallway, he thought about what he was going to do? 'Maybe Magnus could help him?'

So he walked quickly to her office. Then knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus said

William came in. He walked up to the front of her desk and stopped.

She looked up at William. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping you could help me with a little problem I'm having?"

"What problem."

"Well?"

"Out with it William."

"I have to deal with Kate's problem tomorrow, but I don't know the best way to begin?"

"You came in here to bother me with that! Use you're best judgment, now get out."

He turned and left Magnus office, opening and closing the door behind him.

Magnus hoped she had done the right thing.

Kate had watched him walk out of the kitchen after telling her he would speak to her tomorrow at noon. She wondered if she done the right thing, if she hoped she could help him later on.

He left Magnus office behind, went to the elevator push the up button for it. When it showed up. The doors opened and he got on. It went up went to his resident's floor. He got out went down the hallway to his room. Open the door turned on the light. Went in, open the closet door got out his coat. Closed the door, turned out the light and shut the door. Then he went down the hallway to the elevator push the button for doors opened he got on the closed and he pushed the button for the top floor. It went up ,when it stopped and the doors opened he got off it to walk to the stairway that led up to the doorway of the tower. He walked up the stair's to the door, opened it and walked across the tower to the second farthest block. He got up on the block leaned against the flagpole and stood looking out over the city.

Kate had finished her coffee pushed back her chair, went over to the counter, rinsed out her cup put it next to wills in the sink. Walked out into the hallway turned an headed for the elevator. When she got to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited for it to arrive, she got on board when the doors opened closed she had sudden fear and wanted to start banging on the doors to let her out but she waited instead. The doors opened to the Entertainment floor. She rushed off and lead against the wall. When she was ready then she headed to the media room.

The door is closed so she had to open it. She went in and closed the door behind her. Then went and sat on the couch, lean forwarded and picked up the remote off the coffee put her feet on the table as she leaned back. Then she turned on the TV with the remote and flipped through the channel's like she didn't care what was she turned off the TV with the remote and stared off in to space.

Henry found her there hours later just staring at blank screen that she had turned it off hours earlier. He open his mouth and got ready to speak to her when he saw something in her eyes. A look of Horror, Fear and Helplessness. it caused him to stop and freeze. He closed his mouth turned and walked slowly out of the room shutting the door softly behind him. Then he ran down the hallway trying to find Will. When he couldn't find him, He went to Magnus office instead. He burst in.

"Magnus! Magnus!" He shouted.

"What is it Henry?" She asked.

"It's Kate, She needs your help."

"Get William to help her."

"Can't find him."

"Lead on then." Magnus gave a sigh, then got up from behind her desk and followed Henry.

He led her to the media room door.

"She in their, Good luck." Then turn and left with out a backward glance.

Magnus wondered what that was all about. Than Magus opened the door an went in. As she did, she found Kate just sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV screen. Her face had nothing but a look of Horror, Fear and Helplessness on it. She walked around to the other side of the couch, slowly sat down next to Kate and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Magnus! O god?" Kate cried out.

"It is okay."

Then She leaned on Magnus's shoulder and started to sob.

Magnus just softly rocked Kate back and forth on her shoulder. Until Kate start to hiccup and calmed down. Magnus then helped her off the couch and led her to her bedroom. Then helped her into her room and bed. She sang her softly to sleep.

When she was finely asleep, Magnus left her room. To go find William. she was sure he was up on the tower just watching the city. As she exited the door to the tower there was William standing a block leaning the flagpole.

"Hello Magnus." He said without turning around.

"William."

"What brings you up here? No let me guess? It's Kate isn't it?"

"Yes William, she really needs your help more than mine."

"Why's that?"

"She had another attack. I thought she was getting better but this prove's I was wrong. She needs your help."

Will grab the pole as he turned around on the block and cried out. "But I don't know how to help her Magnus?"

"Then you better figure out away." Then she turn and left him with his mouth hanging open.

Maybe he can figure away to help her out?

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe Magnus thought he could help Kate. He turned back around on the pole and block of stone to look out at the city. He thought of ways that he may help her. But every time he came up with away. It always end up with the same answer. She needed to trust a male again. He sighed, gripping the flagpole as he turned around and jumped down on the roof. He walked across it to the door. Opened it and went down the stair's to the hallway walked across it to the elevator. Waited for it to come up to his floor. Opened the door, got in and shut the door. Road the elevator down to the bed room hallway. When it stopped he got out, walk to his room. Open the door turned on the light. Shut the door then got ready for bed. He got under the covers, reached and turned out the lights.

Magnus went to her office but made sure that Kate and William would not attend any of the morning meetings until they where ready. She would see to it that they did not miss their meeting tomorrow.

They didn't know what Magnus was planing against them.

Will had a nightmare of what the cabal had done to him.

Kate had a nightmare of what the four men had done to her. She woke in Horror, Fear and Helplessness. All she wanted to do was wash the feeling of what they had done to her. So she went to the shower and turned on. But no matter how hot she got it the unclean feeling stayed with her. She finely turned it off the shower, dried off. Got dress in her gym clothes. Then she went to the gym, punch at the heavy bag.

Will cried out as he came awake, the back off his spine was hurting with phantom pain. He knew the pain had happened to him long ago when the doctor had cut his spine open and opened it up and let the scarab in to take control of him, then drugged him so he would become one of their solders. But that happened to him long ago, only what happened to her had brought it up again.

He turned on the light then got out of bed. Went over to the Bathroom. Took a hot shower, dried off. Got dressed for the day, then left turning out the lights before he closed the door to his room.

He walked to his office after riding down from the elevator. He got off at his floor and walked to his office. He wanted to research some books that talked about how best to deal with her condition.

As Kate punched away at the heavy bag she thought it was her best way to help Will?

She had spent so much time in the gym that she didn't know where the time had gone. Her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Kate this is Magnus. You have one hour until your meeting with William. Be sure you are their." Then Magnus hung up the phone.

Then she called William. "What Magnus?"

"Know Kate will be their in about an hour, be ready William." Then she hung up.

Will sigh's he knew that Kate was going to come down to his office. But what was he going to do now. He the finally has the only solution that had any hope of working. He got up,left his office and went to Magnus office.

He had about forty minutes until he talked to Kate. So he walked to Magnus office door to put his plan into action. He knocked on Magnus office door.

"Enter?" Magnus signed. As she looked up.

Will opened the door, shut it behind himself. Then walked over to stand in front of Magnus.

"Well?"

"I've figured out away to help Kate. But to do it I'm going to need your help and The Big Guy's to."

"How or you going to help her?"

"She needs to trust a male again. The only male as hurt as her is me."

"But William?"

"I know Magnus but it is sacrifice, I'm willing to make. I know I can get her to trust me. Trust me Magnus?"

She looked up at William, sighed. "Okay what do we do."

"We meet at noon, if she try's to back out of it. You will happen be walking by, then force her into my office, closing the door and locking her in. Then call The Big Guy to come guard the door. Just leave the rest to me."

"Bloody hell."

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Where do you I begin."

"It isn't the most well thought out plan, but it's the only one that has any chance at working?"

"But..."

"Try it my way frist. Then we could do it your way without any object's from me okay."

"Fine."

For the next twenty-five minute's Magnus, Will and The Big Guy got ready. The Big Guy would watch Kate's room. To she that she got ready and took the elevator down to Williams floor.

Magnus would be waiting on Williams floor. Then follow her make sure she went to the his office instead of turning away from it.

If she turned away from the office Magnus would force Kate into William's office before she knew what was going on, only to shut and lock the door behind her.

The Big Guy would come down the elevator, Take Magnus place, sit out side of William's office why he talked to her.

Maybe she will help her if she let him. We could only hope.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat at his desk going over the plan he had set up for Kate.

The Big Guy had watched elevator come down from the gym floor. Kate had gotten off it and walked to her room. This was forty-five minutes before her appointment. Ten minutes before her appointment she exited her room ,went to the elevator called it to her floor. Open the door, got in got it then closed it and went down to Wills office floor.

The Big Guy got on his phone to call Magnus to tell her Kate was on her way. Magnus answered than told him okay, then hung up.

Magnus heard the elevator on its way down and got ready for her part of the plan. She picked up a file opened it like she was reading it. She watched the elevator as the door opened and Kate got out. She turned towards Wills office. she took several slow steps towards it then stopped right out side the door. She raised her hand several times to knock but fail to do so.

Magnus saw this and finally took matters into her own hands. She had been quietly walking up the hallway. She quicken her pace reached past Kate to grab the door knob, which she opened. Then pushed Kate into the open room, shutting and locking it behind her.

Then she called The Big Guy to come down and guard the office door until he was through treating Kate.

She hesitated out side of Wills office, raising her hand several times to knock on it. Only to find that she couldn`t find it in herself. A hand came past her opening Will's office door and pushing her in, it closed the door only to lock it.

Kate turned and rushed to the door and started pounding on the door. "Let me out! Come on let me out, please?" She kept pounding on the door as she slid to the ground as her knees gave way. Will watched this happen from behind his desk.

Kate just kept sobbing as she leaned on the door slowly beating on it. She had closed her eyes as she just started to cry.

He got up and went to hold her. She stiffened in his hold at first, then slowly relaxed.

"Relax I won't harm you. I promise."

She reacted as if she had stung. "Don't promise what you can't give."

"I can give more than you know. I've lived through more than you know."

"Oh, prove it?"

"No." Then he released her, got up and went back to his desk chair and sat down.

"Why?"

"Because you don't trusted me, that's why."

"I do to."

"OH? Is that why Magnus pushed in here locked the door behind you?"

"Okay, I'm not the most trusting person. But can you blame me. after what those animals did to me?"

"I know what it's like to have animals beat you then take advantage of you for their own pleasure."

"What can you know,William?"

"I know about living with nightmares, I have done so since I was eight years old. You?"

"I've had nightmare's since my father died when I was a little girl."

They relaxed both had dream's and nightmare's that they lived with. But they still didn't trust one another.

He just watched her as she sat curled up by the door. Over an hour went by, they had not said a word to each other.

He finely got up and went around to where she sat curled by the door. He knelt, touched her shoulders.

She stiffened again and looked away from him. He waited until she relaxed against him. Then he helped her to stand up. Then walked her to the couch and sit down, he sat next to her.

He held on to her shoulders.  
"Go away?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Then leave me alone?"

"Kate."

She shut up then and leaned against right side of the couch. She turned away from him and into the couch.

He slowly reached out and started to stroke her hair, he got her to slowly lean into his right shoulder. As time went by he slowly got her to relax more and more. He started to talk to her. "If you want to get better, you must learn to trust me. Just as I'm going haft to trust you. Other wise we will be two lonely people."

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate eyes started to close as she leaned back even more into Will. He had said his last words to her but she heard them. As she fell asleep he laid her down on the couch, got a pillow from one end of it put it under her head.

He then got up went over to his cabinet opened it got a blanket out, unfolded it and covered her shoulders up with it.

Then he went to the door gave a coded knock on the door. So the Big Guy would know his session with her was over. The Big Guy unlocked the door, looked in to make sure it was Will.

"Quiet Big Guy she's sleeping on the couch." Will said.

He nodded.

"I'll watch over her till she wakes up. So you don't have to guard us any longer"

He gave Will a glance. Then took the chair and left.

He shut the door,went over to his chair moved it back then left. He started to take some notes on what he had noticed when he was with Kate.

_He wrote down that Kate had first been forced into his office and the door locked behind her. That all she had wanted to do was get out nothing else. She pounded on the door crying and sobbing till her legs gave way. She had ignored me to. When I had tried to help her, she reacted as if I hurt her in some way. _

On another writing pad He wrote down the thing that he had noticed between Kate and him.

_When Kate had first been forced into my office there was difference in the pain I was having. When I got out of my chair to help her there still was no difference in my pain. But when I touched Kate and she stiffened on me like I hurt her there was a big jump in how much pain I felt. When she relax the pain felt went down. I noticed that when ever Kate reacted to me like I caused her pain. My pain went up to I will have to research this further?_

'What next?' He looking at Kate thinking? Than it came to him.

One. Get help.

Two. A guest bedroom for them.

Three. Get Kate to trust again a male again only one as damaged as her can help.

Four. Both of their bags checked for weapons before they are a went into a bedroom.

Five. Get them to sleep in the same bed.

After he made his plans now all he had to do was wait to put it into action.

She was starting to wake. She opened her eyes. She freaked out at first, hearing the male voice behind her till she recognized it.

He winced when she freaked out. but the pain was less when she calmed down.

She threw back the covers, put her feet on the floor as she sat up. Then stood up and walk toward the door.

"Wait Kate."

"Why?"

"Because we have to make appointments for you. When I feel you are ready, then I can tell Magnus that you are ready for active missions again. till then it's light duty for you."

"That's no fair."

"There is a faster way but you will have to agree to do it my way."

"What is it?"

"You have to agree to sleep in the same bed as me."

"No way."

"Not your bedroom or mine. It would most likely end in blood shed, if we did that. No a guest room, with the bags checked before went we go into it for bed. then we wouldn't be able to bring any weapons into the room, only are phones, agreed."

"Yes." Kate reluctantly agreed.

After that getting her to make a few more sessions was child's play.

After she had Will didn't go directly to see Magnus. He waited about an hour thinking of ways on how could approach the problem. Finely he got up and went to Magnus office to face head on. He knocked on the door.

"Enter?" Magnus asked.

Will entered went right up to Magnus desk.

"What is it this time William?"

"I"ve found away to deal with Kate's problem. But I need your help."

"How?"

William told her how he hoped to do it.

"Bloody Hell? William have you lost senses?"

"No, but she is hurt badly and doesn't trust men, it will take one as hurt as her. To get her to trust men again. If I have to bite the bullet than so be it."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Have the Big Guy make up one of the guest rooms. Outside of the room you and the Big Guy are going to search are bags to make sure we don't bring any weapons with us. Only phones, chargers but no weapons. It's what we agreed on. The guest bed room is neutral ground."

"Okay I will have the Big Guy make up one of the guest bed rooms for you two. Then before bed you and Kate can bring your bed room and searched."

"I will tell when the room is ready for you two, now go away William."

His plan was coming together, only something happening at the last-minute could interfere with it.

Magnus had told the Big Gay which room she wanted made up and he did as she asked.

She had told Will and Kate which room the Big Guy had made up for them. Then she had told them both to pack their things, She and the Big Gut would be waiting for them outside the room to search their bags. They had twenty minutes that was all. Then they would come looking for them.

Both Kate and Will raced to their rooms got out a carry on bag. Load the clothes they would need, phone charger and bathroom extras that they would need. than shut the bedroom doors behind them as they ran to the guest room.

As they both ran up to the room, they saw Magnus stand they're looking at her wrist watch. She looked up as the two of the arrived.

"Good you both made it with minutes to spare. Your bags on the ground now." Manus said.

Wills couldn't believe Magnus.

The Big Guy searched his. Magnus searched hers. When neither found any weapons they both looked a little sad. They closed up each bag and let them go into the bed room. Then they left.

Inside the room both started unpacking. The left side of the bed was closes to the door. So Will took the left side.

"Why do you get to take that side?" Kate asked.

"Because it is closest to the door and I have a lot of night patients."

She walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down.

"Why don't you go and use the bathroom first?"

"Why so you can look at me when I come out in my nightshirt." She growled at him.

She did not see Will flinch when she growled at him.

"Don't be mean Kate, I will use it then."

She had regretted the words as soon as slipped out.

He came out a short time later. He went over to the left side of the bed an sat down. Back to the bathroom door. She had gone in the bathroom carrying her bag with her. She came out a short time later. Like him, she had found some place next to the bed to put it down.

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

With the light off He had moved to the far left side of the bed. She had to the far right side of the bed.

Then they fell asleep with their backs to each other. They each started to dream.

First the dreams where about one another. It was of a grassy hill with a tree. She was sitting down on the ground at the top of the hill under the tree. He was at the bottom of the hill starting up it.

She watched from where she was sitting, as he only got half way up the hill then fall all the way back down the hill.

She would laugh ever time it would happen to him.

Then the dream changed. He was the one walking along the tops of the hills and she was the one chasing him, but no matter how fast she ran. She never got any closer to him.

Finely she gave up and saw him slowly walk away from her.

Her side of the bed had started to get colder during the night. She rolled over to his side because it was warmer. Soon she curled up next to his warmth. If his back to her it was most likely she would be laying on him instead of curling up next to him.

He heard his phone ring. He slowly opened his eyes. Found the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Doc, I need your help now." Rachael said.

"Where?"

"Basement first floor."

"Okay, Just hold on. I'll be right there."

He sat up, pushed the cover back on the bed.

Because his side had become cold all of a sudden, she rolled back over to her side of the bed.

He got up and dressed. Went to the bathroom, came out then left the room.

He went down the hall to the elevator pushed the down button and wait for it. The doors opened he got on. They closed behind him. He push the button for the first floor basement rode it down to talk to his patient. An hour and a half later he came back up from the basement to get back in bed. He started walking towards his room exhausted but stopped. Turned around and went to the other room he remembered that he was staying in tonight.

He open the door and went in. Sat on the left side of the bed, took off his shoes and socks then just flopped on his back and went to sleep.

She felt when he flopped down on the bed and went to sleep. She rolled back over and covered him up with the blanket. She was next to him, but he was still felt a little cold even if the shirt he wore kept his chest slightly warm; she still laid down on him to warm him up. She closed her eyes for a moment, that moment became two than a dozen soon she was asleep to on his chest.

The next thing she knew a person was calling her name. She was having a nightmare, she was crying and thrashing about. But the arms that were holding her are stronger than her own. She finely bit down on the breast of the person holding her. He told her to stop. She finely recognized the voice of the person holding her.

She stopped biting him. and opened her eyes, only to have tears in them. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Only my pride, Henry sees this. He will never let me hear the end of it tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because he will think it is a hickey, and I got it from you why we were playing around and nothing will convince him otherwise."

"Oh."

"I"ll just have to cover it up so he doesn't see tomorrow is all. Now you relax and try to go back to sleep."

"But?"

"I didn't say you had to go back to sleep, only that you try to."

"I will?"

When he got the next morning; she had rolled back over to her side of the bed. He quietly sat up on his side put his feet on the floor. He got out of bed and picked his over night bag and went into the bathroom,shutting the door quietly behind him.

After he brushed his teeth, shaved, and got dressed for the day only then did he leave the bathroom closing the door softly. Then left the room quietly.

She felt him get up, dressed as he used the bathroom then left. She peered through her tightly closed eyes, watched him till he left.

Finely he left the room to go to his office.

As he walked down the hall and went to Magnus office.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter?"

He opened the door went in and closed it behind him. "Magnus."

"Yes William, Did your plan work out?"

"Look." He opened his shirt and showed her Kate's bite mark on his breast.

"She did that to you?" Magnus laughed.

He covered up the bite mark that she had given him. "Henry is never to know of this; clear."

"Okay William. How did you and her get along."

"She is doing better now. A few more sessions she will better than she is now."

"Okay William, keep up the good work." Magnus said.

He turned and left her office. The scar was hurting him as he left her office. He didn't tell Magnus when it started hurting him or that it was getting worse everyday.

He walked to his office and turned on the light. He went to his desk and pulled out his chair sat in it. He open the top desk draw and took out some pain killers. took the pills then started in on paperwork.

The door came open as Henry came in. He shut it behind him. "How was she in bed."

"What did you hear Henry?" Will asked.

"Nothing."

"Henry get out now!"

"Okay, Will I'm going."

Henry retreated out the office doorway.

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

William had let Magnus know that he had let her sleep in her own bed more and more.

He was letting her back on light duty. He didn't show Magnus any of the injuries she had caused him. The two bite marks and several bruises that she had caused him when she had nightmare's.

She was sleeping more in her own bed. He had told if her nightmares made it impossible for her to sleep in her room then she could sleep in his.

If she continued recover at this rate. He let Magnus put her back on active duty.

But he continued to hide his phantom pain from everyone even as it got worse.

Magnus thought if she was ready then he is ready too? She went back to her paperwork.

Several days later they got a call that a deadly abnormal was on the loose. So the full team got ready to deal with it. They got to the place it last seen and broke up in to two team's. Magnus and Will in one, Kate and Henry in the other.

They both teams split up to look in the warehouse. The sensors devices that Henry had given each team. They each started a their own way hoping to corner the abnormal between them.

Will was felling the phantom pain again, but ignored it so he could continue to hunt for the abnormal. As the time went by the pain got worse; all he wanted to do was go home and take some pain meds and relax.

They finally cornered the abnormal; they where waiting for the other team to show up. So they could move in take the abnormal alive. When the abnormal jumped out at the them when William flinched. Magnus shot and killed the abnormal. When the other team showed up the abnormal was all ready dead.

Clean up people showed up to take the dead abnormal back to the sanctuary.

Later Magnus sat at her desk and wonder what had gone wrong. 'Why had William flinched? What caused him to? Why did he? What was wrong with the team?'

Finely Magnus got up from her behind her desk walked out and went to the elevator when it came; it opened and she got on. Rode up to the top floor; then got off and walked to the stairs that led to the tower roof. She walked up the stairs to door, opened it. Walked out closed it behind her only to stop as she heard whimpering and sobbing from the corner of the tower.

She saw William hiding in shadow. In the corner leaning against the stone block's.

She froze.

William wimped softly as he sobbed in pain. "Why Kate? It hurt's."

She turned,went back the way she came. She stopped at the elevator, took out her phone. She speed dialed Henry. "Where is Kate?" Magnus ask.

"Umm let me see Magnus." His fingers taped away at the computer.

"Henry?"

"Her room Magnus."

"Thanks Henry." She hung up. Got on the elevator went down to the resident floor then got off when the doors opened up. Walked over to Kate's bedroom door. She pounded on it. Then open it before Kate could answer it. Magnus walked into her room.

"Magnus?" As she sat up.

"William is up on the tower sobbing in pain. Thanks to you. Now he need's your help; It's up to you to help him." Then she turned and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Kate couldn't believe Magnus words. How could she have cause him pain. She had to see this for her self. She left the room, went to the elevator got on when it doors open up. They closed behind her, she rode it to the top floor. The doors opened up got out of the elevator. She walked to the stair's and walked up them to the door that led to the tower roof. Then opened the door went through it, closed it behind her.

She could hear the sobbing coming from the corner shadow of the roof. She saw him curled up sobbing hiding his head in his hands.

She hurried across the roof to his side. She put her arms around him to hold him.

He whimpered. "Please leave me alone?"

"Will."

He just wimped and hid his head deeper in his hands.

She reached her hands farther around him. She accidentally hit his old scar. He cried out and threw back his head in pain.

She still held on to him.

**Review**


End file.
